1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a thermal pen for a heat-sensitive recorder which records an analog signal heat-sensitivity directly on a thermal paper or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pen device of ink type now in use for recorders such as a measuring instrument or the like has some disadvantages in respect of stability of recording such as choking up, too much supply and spilling of the ink. A recording system by means of a thermal pen has been widely used instead of the recording of ink system. Most of thermal pens used in the thermal pen recording system make use of a heating element such as nichrome wire or the like and therefore are not satisfactory in respect of structures, working life, consumed electric power, speed of thermal response and so on.
An object of the present invention is to remove the disadvantages of the prior art recording pen as above-mentioned and to provide a thermal pen capable of recording at high speed by application of AC voltage or DC voltage continuously or intermittently.